Recent technological advancements have made higher density monitors more commonplace. Whereas only relatively recently the majority of monitors were 96 dots-per-inch (DPI), monitors today regularly have a higher pixel density, often approaching 200-300 DPI.
Applications created to render in a 96 DPI environment are conventionally either scaled up for display on a higher DPI monitor, or displayed smaller on the screen. These solutions are generally sufficient when content is to be displayed on a single monitor, but when content is to be displayed also on one or more secondary monitors, such as a projector or a docking station, simple scaling may be insufficient, particularly because the monitors may have different resolutions.
In some conventional multiple monitor systems, a system DPI is established at which all content is rendered. More specifically, if a computer monitor is 192 DPI and an attached projector has a 96 DPI resolution, 192 DPI may be used as a default system DPI. Thus, all content will be rendered at 192 DPI, which, again, has the problem of content showing up much larger (or not at all) on the projector.